Dreams come true earths defenders
by Eren-boambastic
Summary: it has been well three months since goku has been in conor's world and wants to pay him a visit meanwhile conor has had trouble keeping a low profile and that's when broly decides to show earth that there is aliens among them and how will conor deal with all of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 :** "Hey Conor wake up its time for school" aw five more minutes broly please "no you will be late to school oh and conor you shoud where your gi to school" what why?! people will get suspicious about me and you know what will happen if every one finds out about me being an alien. "Yea yea they will call the goverment and the goverment will take your family away from you" exactly broly so thats why i need to keep a low profile. "Well conor what if I come to your school when your eating lunch with your friends and we spar infront of every one and we can prove that were good "well ok broly but I still think its a bad idea" to bad the plan has already been set in motion and i will text you at lunch. _God damn it broly why did i agree to this now every one is stareing at me!_ (conor thought) **RING RING (that was the sound of the bell to first period)** _here we go first period well civics wont be to bad right?_ **Boy was I wrong civics and the rest of my classes sucked because every one was stareing at me and makeing rude coments like dbz nerd or look at this faggot but that will end right now it was lunch time and i was eating lunch with my friends Cade, Cole, Lane, Louis,Shane,Jason,Ben,and Daniel.** Conor I still dont get why your wearing an outfit like gokus from dragon ball z? oh you'll see louis **Hey pick up your damn text **well that must be broly oh he's going to be here in about 10 seconds. "conor broly is not real dragon ball z is not real your loosing your mind!" **hey conor!** what the hell louis said it sounds like it came from the sky? **thats because it did retard! (and with that louis and every student at lunch looked in the air and in shoock and fear they saw a shirtless man wearing gold gauntlets and a gold necklace and white and red pants floating in the air) **What the fuck i-is that b-broly from dragon ball z?! " yea it is broly from dragon ball z" **hey broly are you ready to get your ass kicked! conor its the other way around! oh we'll see about that broly! go over to the open area over there! conor pointed to the direction of the battle ground** "now lets show every one the real you conor" "alright broly now every one you will see why I have wore this outfit today!" **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! conor yelled as he transformed into a supper sayin **now broly its time for you to transform "ok fine with me** AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! broly yelled as he transformed into his super sayin form as well** now then conor how about a good sparing match!" **(well thats the first chapter of my new story now that every one knows of conors powers what will become of him find out next time on Dreams come true earths defenders and like always peace)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(hey guys sorry it took a long time for makeing chapter 2 it was school) Chapter 2 : **_"oh man everyones reaction to this its just like the first day of school"_(holy shit conor's ripped!)_oh that was a great day_ now then broly you ready to get your ass kicked? "No im not nor will i get my ass kicked by you" now thats the spirit broly oh and by the way lets not get to caried away and destroy any buildings here. "Fine but i wont go easy on you conor" alright then broly i wont dissapoint you! **WHOOSH! ***conor flew to broly at blinding speeds and kicking him in the air.* _D-damn how can conor be this strong im only at 40 percent! _conor how much of your power are you using? "im only using 30 percent broly why?" 3-30 percent argh! fine if your going to play around fine im going 100 percent! *with a cocky smirk* well ok broly then i will to oh and dont strain your body out ok **WHOOSH! ***broly flew at conor throwing various punches and kicks at conor* ahh! *conor yelled in pain ass he was kicked to the ground by broly* M-man broly im impressed your really really strong but i got a little supprise for you want to see it? because if you do then your going to have to transform into your legendary super sayin form "i dont know what this surprise is but alright then i will transform." **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***broly yelled as he transformed into his legendary super sayin form* now then what is this surprise of yours? "This is" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***conor yelld as his body began to be surrounded by electricity and his hair becoming even spikeier***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ***and with one final yell conor ascended to the form of super sayin 2.* Now then broly how about we finish up this fight because i just transformed into my new form of a super sayin 2! **Conor's friends pov: **Holy crap i cant belive dragon ball z is real! *louis yelled* i know i cant belive conor is an alien *said cade* oh my god i want conor to teach me what he knows! *yelled lane* *and the rest of conors friends are like (o-o)* uh wait guys do you hear helicopters? *said louis* yeah*every one of conors friends said at the same time* *and with that military helicopters appeared on the seen with military vehicles and military soldiers pointing guns at them and yelling at them to stay where your at.* **Conor and Broly's pov:** Well conor i guess someone called the military hehe "wow it didn't take the military that long to get here well i guess we should power down broly" *conor said as he powered down to his regular form* yeah i guess we should *broly said as he also powered down to his regular form.* Stay right where you are! *one soldier yelled* "hey watch where you point that thing you could hurt someone" *conor said with a cocky smirk as he got closer to the military soldiers* s-stay back or i'll shoot! "oh come on i just want to talk "you asked for it! *the military soldier fired his entire clip at conor but conor blocked all the bullets with ease and the soldier stood there in shock* now thats enough! *conor looked over to who yelled.* So i guess your the comander of this operation right? "yes i am and im comander jacob of the tenth devision of the united states marines and might i ask who and what are you?" My name is conor and im a sayin me and my brother broly over their *points at broly* were having a sparing match in front of my friends for the first time because they thought i was human but i was a human at first but never mind that we were having a sparing match in front of my friends and mostly the entire shool until you guys interupted me and broly and broly is not my biological brother but he lives with me and my family so he is like a brother to me. "A sayin whats that?" *jacob asked* a sayin is a powerful alien from an alien race called the sayins. "Hmm interesting and if you dont mind could you and uh broly was it come with us to washington D.C. the president would like to know about this" ok no problem *walks over to broly* yo bruh were going to meet the president. "All ready conor holy crap" yeah i know oh wait hey comander jacob what about my family my family here in florida know about me and broly but not my other family members in other states so what will happen to them? "oh some of my soldiers will get your family members that live with you here in florida and will tell them every thing oh and could you tell me where there at?" ok well my brother and his wife are working at blackwater inn in astor and my grandmother is working over at perison elementry you might have passed that elementry school over there because thats the school she works at and my grandfather who i brought back to life with the dragon balls i created thanks to piccolo is at my house in seville florida and our house is in pine island ave and our house is 1644 bass ave "ok thanks for the info and did you say you brought your grandfather back to life?" yes i did but i will explain more to the president sound fair? "alright im fine with that." *and with that conor and broly go to the closest military base to fly to washington D.C. to meet the president.* **(well thats the second chapter in the sequl to dreams come true and chapter 3 will be up soon dont worry)**


End file.
